The present invention relates generally to hydraulic systems and more particularly to electro-hydraulic systems.
In the past, various types of electro-hydraulic control systems have been developed, some employing mechanical, electrical or hydraulic feedback means, but none included provisions for preventing any movement of the hydraulic function in the event of any one or combination of mechanical, electrical or hydraulic failure.